


Beast imagine

by Majesticbucky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticbucky/pseuds/Majesticbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching X-men first class with Nicholas Hoult in it as the beast and I kind of imagined him, as a dorky but cute teacher and this is what happened ( also i have a look a like teacher and it also got me inspired :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanman of Asgard(Hana)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hanman+of+Asgard%28Hana%29).



> first time writing AND SORRY IF IT'S TERRIBLE I JUST HAD TO PUT MY FEELINGS SOMEWHERE :)  
> and i will try and update every week if i can:)

**"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." -Dr. Seuss**

**Part 1**

His face was filled with happiness and joy, any problems he may have had seemed distant now, he embraced the opportunity with arms wide open and accepted the open space for someone to teach ICT at a girls-only school, he always wanted to aspire young people to become an ICT enthusiast just like him.

\-------

**Y/N P.O.V**

 

Nicholas didn't want anyone calling him Mr.Hoult, so before we even started the work he told us that he is Nicholas to us,nothing more, nothing less. Nicholas is our new ICT teacher and we have him every Friday morning, which is nice, his laugh and smile is contagious even the grumpy ones smile and crack a joke with him.His eyes held an unearthly glow which held us all captive, he had glasses which fitted him and his personality so perfectly and when he would laugh small crinkles would form near the sides of his eyes. His voice was so soft and so smooth but even with that sometimes his voice would crack while speaking because of the gossip he would hear but nevertheless he voice always held a bit of authority which made everyone settle down and do work for once. He always wore a smart long sleeve shirt which changed design but it was mostly always blue and was rolled up to his elbow, he matched his shirt with smart black trousers and occasionally a tie. Everyone loved him.

\-------

Me on the other hand loved him in a way which is too complicated to say and confused me because he is a teacher, not just that but **_my_** teacher. My best friend,(best friends name),understood how i was feeling because she had a tiny crush on her music teacher and when i say tiny i mean massive but it was adorable because they perfectly suit each other with their awkwardness and wanting to stay away from the outside world which they embarrass themselves in.

With Nicholas i got a feeling, it was new and i never felt it before, you could say i was addicted to the feeling but i also hated it, it was like my body couldn't function in his presence and i would just embarrassed myself multiple times during the one lesson that i had with him.

Whenever he would call out my name for the register, i would leave it to linger in the air for a few moments to recover from the pain, the beautiful heart-breaking pain of him saying my name so gracefully but eventually i would be nudged back into reality by fellow classmates and would have to choke a yes and burn in embarrassment under his gaze and everyone's laughter. I hated the feeling and wished it would go away.  I spoke to (best friends name) about this over a million times and she would always mention that loving him more than what is expected is okay but i would always end the conversation with a no.

**( from now on its going to be dated, like a diary entry but its not a diary entry :) , i'm confusing, DEAL WITH IT)**

**Friday  5th February 2016**

Everyone was coming in late due to road disruptions in the area and outside as well. I am usually early and it was the same today, i got registered for the morning and got told to go to my first lesson of the day which is with Nicholas and to not wait around the empty school. I was too busy concentrating on the fact of being by myself with Nicholas that i bumped into someone. I wish i never looked up to see who it was, because now i have caught myself in a staring competition with Nicholas. I was trying to leave but he held onto both of my arms and i couldn't escape, so i opted into plan B which was to look at everything else but not him. He sighed in frustration and whispered "look at me" it was enough for the both of us to hear,and for me to turn and obey his instruction. 

He kept his mouth closed in a thin straight line which got slightly curved into a big smile, and his hair was lightly brushed to the side hiding his forehead, his eyes sparkled and i wondered why his eyes aren't in the wonders of the universe list because they were truly magical. The jacket he wore over his not so broad shoulders was light brown and contrasted with his hair which was a darker shade of brown but held an golden element as well, and the scarf around his neck was tied so that the ruffles perfectly filled the space left open by his coat.  

I closed my eyes and sighed, he is a beautiful human being.

I felt him let go of my arms and i opened my eyes to see him seated with his jacket and scarf off, i felt awkward and out of place so i went and took my seat in the far corner of the room. A few minutes later the room started to fill up but it wasn't as full as it would usually be, he started the lesson and i couldn't help but feel as if he was watching me the whole time. My assumption were right when (best friends name) entered the room and sat next to me she told me how he was staring at me, i got up to ask my other friend across the room about the work and when i came back i found a piece of folded paper on my computer desk,(best friends name) said that Nicholas put it there. I could feel myself being watched so i just put the paper in my bag and zipped it up. The bell rang and everyone left before me. Me being me, i had to do something embarrassing before leaving the classroom, my bag strap got stuck between two chairs and it was a mess. (best friends name) left me and the room , god i hate her,why would she leave me when i am vulnerable and awkward. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me so i hurried and managed to get the strap out and speed walked out of the room.

 

 

 


End file.
